


Bouquet of Health

by Daffodelila



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daffodelila/pseuds/Daffodelila
Summary: From the prompt:“This isn’t how my life was supposed to be”About the guys, you, and a Wendigo
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You, Sam Winchester/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Bouquet of Health

This isn’t how my life was supposed to be. I was supposed to go to art school, get a degree, have my own studio. Instead I’m in the cold forests of Colorado, freezing my ass off looking for a Wendigo with Dean and Sam Winchester. I had known the Winchester’s for a few years now. Meeting up with them if our hunting trips had ever crossed paths. I would hear stories about them in every hunter bar I’d go to and every regular bar some girl had a story about a mysterious, tall, green eyed charmer who would come and break her heart. I’d laugh at these girls and agree with them when they’d say how he’d just use his charm to get them into bed, then become cold and completely forget them. I understood that too well, But somehow I would always end up right back at their sides. Hoping that this time I could stay with them and not go our separate ways.

It had been hours and not to my surprise, we hadn’t found it. We meet back up at our little camp site and all sit down, thoroughly tired for all the walking we did. We started early in the morning and while it was only just 3 o’clock, we all wanted nothing more than to go back to the motel and take a nice nap.

"This is getting ridiculous, How can something so huge and ugly hide like this?”Dean asked not particularly to anyone. 

I shook my head and laughed,” Well seeing as all we have to go on is that people were taken from this spot. I’d think we covered the area pretty well.” As I talked Sam had been looking at the map we had,scanning for any underground areas the Wendigo could be hiding.

“Guys, look here.” He says, ushering us over as he points to a spot on the map.” This must be where it’s hiding out. Its the only place that goes deep enough for complete darkness.” It was a small mine near the edge of the mountains.

“This must be its closest food supply. Not many people camp out any farther than this.” I say to them both, they both nod in agreement.

“We should head for it now,it shouldn’t take to long to get to, so we’ll have a bit of light left for us.”Sam assessed. We gathered our supplies; flash lights, flare guns, a stick or two of dynamite on my part, lighters, and matches. We had enough fire power to probably blow up the mine if need be. We’d have to find the missing people first. 

We hiked the long journey to the mine. It took only about an hour, but it felt like forever. After the first 15 minutes of discussing the plan, we entered a cautious silence. At any moment it could strike and we all wanted to be prepare if it did. The mine had come into view quickly. Carts knocked over, picks strewn about all over the grass, It was a mess. We grabbed our flashlights and creeped our way inside. Here we spent hours searching for any sign of life, or of the monster itself. In one of the deep mining shafts we had finally found where the Wendigo kept its victims. It was a large area, filled with bones and rotting bodies. Taking a different direction, we looked for survivors. All I had found were the remains of many people, Sam had found the two most recent missing people though. They told us their names were Chis and Ashley and that they had gone camping just a 3 days ago before being taken. They were scratched and bruised, but so far they were alright. We hurried to get them outside, I was at the end of the group, still watching out for the creature. 

All I was able to do was call out as the Wendigo appeared,throwing me from where I stood. As I landed on the ground and slid back into a rock my head hit back due to the sheer force of the throw. Dean calls out my name and I can hear the pain and panic echo in his voice as both him and Sam turn to face off against the monster. I feel a warmth at the back of my head and my vision slowly fades to black as the distant sounds of fighting and noises happen around me. I wake up,groggy and in pain. I groan and try to sit up, not opening my eyes in fear of bright lights. I hear beeping and as I move, I feel cords attached to my arm. I frown instantly and sigh, slowly opening my eyes, squinting at the bright light. I here a chair squeak and scratch across the floor and heavy foot steps come towards me. I look up and my eyes focus on bright green, fear filled eyes. I examine his face out of habit seeing tear stains on his cheeks but a relieved smile on his lips. I can’t help but smile back, and try and sit up a little more, causing myself to groan loudly this time.

“Oh no,don’t do that!”Dean says to me, carefully pushing me back down. Instead he makes the bed move for me, sitting me up with it. I turn and see the IV drip they have and hit the morphine button a few times,happily gaining another dose of pain relief.

“How long have I been out..?” I ask looking around the room now. I notice that Sam is no where to be found.

“ ’bout two days, Sam’s gone to get some coffee.”He tells me, realizing that I had looked around. I nod in acknowledgement. Then I noticed a large bouquet of different colored flowers. I turned to Dean confused.

“I uh.. remembered how much you liked flowers. Each one represents a sign of good health, hope and strength.” He told me and I smiled turning back to admire it. Aloe,Horehound, Holly, Thyme,Oak; all flowers used in this bouquet. All to wish me good health and recovery.

“That is incredibly sweet Dean, I didn’t know you had it in you.”I teased seeing his blush and rub the back of his neck, embarrassed. 

“Yea well,, I wanted you to know that I actually cared for you.”Dean told me, looking away, towards the window as he spoke.

“Thank you..” I lean over, through the pain, and take his hand. I pull it close and kiss the top of it as I hold it.” You mean a lot to me too.” We both smile at each other and soon, Dean has the chair next to the bed, close has he holds my hand and tells me about what happened after the Wendigo appeared. Sam never did return with coffee, but Dean and I didn’t mind very much and talked far into day.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently young me thought taking 3 hours to write this was a bad thing, fucking good luck writing anything else ever!! XD  
>  I was clearly not thinking of how much harder it was going to be in the future to write normally. Womp.


End file.
